yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Tengu
is a Wind-attribute Rank S Yo-kai of the Mysterious tribe. Appearances Video games *Yo-kai Watch: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Busters 2: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Medal Wars: Playable Yo-kai. Anime series *Yo-kai Watch anime series: Recurring Yo-kai. Biology True to his name, Tengu resembles a red-skinned tengu with white hair and a long nose. He wears a light gray robe with long sleeves, a green vest over it and brown hakama. He also wears one-toothed geta sandals and white tabi. He carries a leaf uchiwa. Tengu's a bit demanding, as seen when he asked Nate and Jibanyan if they knew Whisper, at which they bluntly answered 'no', implying he's somewhat able to impose fear. Tengu's famous for his ability to control wind; he can create raging tornadoes with a simple swing of his leaf fan. Profile ''Yo-kai Watch To befriend Tengu, complete the post-game quest "Take Out Tengu!", which's received from Eddie's mother in Breezy Hills. First, collect a Typhoon Fan, which is dropped by Greesel in the 1st and 2nd Circle of the Infinite Inferno. Then go to the Rugged Path in Breezy Hills and inspect the rock at the end of the upper path. Tengu will appear to fight you, and then befriend you once you defeat him. Yo-kai Watch 2 It's possible to fight Tengu as an overworld Yo-kai in the Divine Paradise- 5F, he can also be found at the Temple of Virtue, and the Shoten Temple, as a Yo-kai Spot if the player possesses a Rank S watch. He can also be found around 9,500 yd. into the Infinite Tunnel. Yo-kai Watch 3 Tengu can be found in the Old Mansion. He can also be encountered at random in tornadoes passing by in BBQ. Game data Main series games data Yo-kai Watch |100|-|Single enemy}} |80-120|Wind|Single enemy}} ||-|Single ally|Makes a Yo-kai into a hated tengu, drawing attacks to it.}} |180|Wind|All enemies|Uses its fan to create a whirlwind that hits all of its enemies.}} ||-|6 = Increased damage of Wind attacks.}} Yo-kai Watch 2 Blasters Stats Yo-kai Watch 3 Blasters Stats Attribute tolerance Held items Locations Spin-off games Yo-kai Watch Blasters Yo-kai Watch Busters 2 Other games Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Yo-kai Watch: Ukiukupedia Evolution Fusion Quotes In the anime Tengu makes his debut in EP024, first mentioned by Whisper who claims to be a personal friend of him, before Tengloom appears. Shortly after befriending Tengloom, Whisper continues bragging about his supposed friendship with the real Tengu, when said Yo-kai makes himself known with a raging wind current. Whisper allegedly tries to talk with Tengu -which in truth he was just complimenting about his features- and Tengu simply scoffs at his supposed friendship and sweeps Whisper away with a gust of wind. Tengu then asks Nate and Jibanyan if they know Whisper, at which they bluntly deny so. Sometime after this, Tengu gives Nate his Yo-kai Medal, as said medal is appraised by Verygoodsir in order to determine Tengu's special skill. Later again in EP182. He appears after hearing Tenguriginal complaining to Nate, Whisper and Jibanyan about people not recognizing him as a "real tengu" since he lacked a big nose, Tengu then explains that the most important feature of a tengu is their huge nose, then they challenge each other to a "tengu duel" (With Tengloom serving as a Judge). After a series of trials, it seemed like the duel was going to end in a tie, the last trial was about who would throw their geta sandals the furthest, with Tengloom winning due to his sandal being snatched away by a passing eagle; since this trial was worth more points than the previous ones, Tengloom was declared winner of the due and both Tengu and Karasu Tengu had to leave their home. Etymology Origin Tengu is based on a tengu, more precisely a daitengu (great tengu) or yamabushi tengu (warrior priest tengu). Strong, intelligent and cultured, but also territorial and proverbially proud ("tengu" is colloquially synonymous with "braggart, conceited person"), they're one of the most famous youkai species. Contrary to their bird-like kotengu underlings (see Nird#Trivia), daitengu appear as winged men with ruddy faces and long noses, wearing hermit garbs and tall tengu-geta (one-toothed wooden clogs). Their weapons of choice are Buddhist ringed staves, or leaf fans they can use to produce mighty gusts of wind. As a side note, a tengu's nose is a hallmark of their pride, and the expression "to snap one's nose" (鼻を折る, hana wo oru) means to soundly humiliate someone. In fact, the Japanese title of the quest to befriend Tengu is "Snap Tengu's Nose" (天狗の鼻を折れ, Tengu no hana wo ore). Trivia * Its random names are: Leafan, Erik, Gusty, and Typhoon. In other languages Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Rank S Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Candy Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Fighter Role Yo-kai Category:Mysterious Tribe Category:Wind-attribute Yo-kai Category:Male Characters Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Red Yo-kai Category:Tengu Category:Omamori Tribe Category:Onechanside